


when my baby found me

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Magic, ao3 is a bitch and wont let me use the real one, lenny shrug, nathan is mentioned for 2 seconds but its just to say hes dead so, neil is understandably smitten, so is Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: “Wow, must have been a while. Look at your clothes!” He reaches out for a moment, then pulls away when he sees the look on Andrew’s face. “Sorry, probably should have asked. Are you alright? Nothing hurt in the fall?” He has a very strange accent that Andrew cannot, for the life of him, place.“I’m fine,” Andrew says. “Who are you?”“I’m Neil,” Neil says, lips tugging into a blinding smile. “And I suppose you are my soulmate.”





	when my baby found me

**Author's Note:**

> insp: https://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/post/184740591438/he-passed-by-that-way-everyday-to-and-from-work
> 
> dont ask me i dont know

          “It’s just for Bee, don’t be a bitch,” Aaron complains, waving his camera around. “Just hold the stupid statues hand for two seconds, it’ll make her happy.”

          “I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t agree with me doing something I don’t want to just because it would make her happy,” Andrew argues, not moving from his spot. 

          The statue in question was about a foot taller than Andrew, only due to it’s podium. It’s a pretty statue. The artist did a wonderful job portraying the man, soft curls across his forehead, eyes that almost seem to move, dressed in some sort of a dress, Kevin had called it a chiton. It was short and flowy, putting the statue’s long legs on display. There were no shoes sculpted onto its feet, and Andrew wonders if there shouldn’t be sandals or something. One hand is clutched in the fabric of his dress, the other reaching out hesitantly. 

          The statue is incredibly realistic, but the part that leaves Andrew feeling uneasy is the plaque at the bottom. The original is worn away, but there is a larger one installed below, written in several languages. 

_           Legend says he was once a man, cursed by someone he trusted to be a statue until his soulmate takes his hand. Touch at your own risk. _

          “Touch at my own risk?” Andrew says aloud, shifting his eyes to Aaron.

          “Lest you be saddled with him forever,” Allison says eerily from behind them. “The original plaque has been worn away for years, but records show it said something along the lines of  _ he’s a handful, break the curse at the cost of being stuck with him.” _

          “The artist had a sense of humor, then.” Aaron snorts, kicking lightly at Andrew. “Go take his fucking hand so I can send the picture to Bee, it won’t kill you.” Andrew glares at him, but steps towards the statue despite the churning in his stomach. He turns back to look at Aaron, waiting for him to get in position before putting on foot onto the platform and clasping the statue’s hand. 

          The flash of the camera is blinding, but far less important than the sudden weight that crashes into Andrew’s chest and knocks him to the cobblestones. A hand cups the back of his head before it smashes into the ground, and Andrew gazes dazedly at the redhead that lays above him, stunning blue eyes blinking. He says something in a language Andrew doesn’t understand before squinting and leaning down. He brushes their lips together and Andrew feels some weird ass tingles in his mouth. 

          “That’s better,” the man says as he pulls away. “Sorry to just fall on you, darling. How long have I been out?” 

          “Been out?” Andrew pushes at the man, regaining his composure. 

          “Wow, must have been a while. Look at your clothes!” He reaches out for a moment, then pulls away when he sees the look on Andrew’s face. “Sorry, probably should have asked. Are you alright? Nothing hurt in the fall?” He has a very strange accent that Andrew cannot, for the life of him, place. 

          “I’m fine,” Andrew says. “Who are you?”

          “I’m Neil,” Neil says, lips tugging into a blinding smile. “And I suppose you are my soulmate.” Neil looks up at the crowd around them, and gasps. “Ali!” He squawks,  scrambling to his feet, and throwing himself into the arms of one Allison Reynolds, who clutches him tightly. 

          She murmurs to him in what Andrew believes to be the language Neil was speaking before. “Can’t believe it was Andrew, that is not who I had in mind when I cast the spell.” She switches to English at the end, and Andrew arches an eyebrow. 

          “Care to explain what the hell is going on, Reynolds?” Andrew asks, letting Aaron help him to his feet and bumping their shoulders together lightly. 

          “Not here,” Allison says, casting a look at the group of people whispering about and taking videos. Allison tugs a large blue tee shirt dress out of seemingly nowhere and tugs it over Neil’s head.

          “Ali, what the hell?” Neil grumbles, but obligingly moves his arms so she can pull the fabric into place. 

          “Just until we get to the hotel and can get you some proper clothes,” Allison tells him, then ushers them all away from the crowd. “Walk fast.”

          The group of people in front of them part seemingly by magic, and their little group hurries through it. 

          “Christ, he isn’t even wearing shoes,” Matt mutters, and Andrew watches as he tugs a pair of flip flops out of his bag, then holds them out. “Neil, right? Here, protect your feet.” Neil takes the sandals, staring for a moment before carefully sliding his feet into them. He takes Matt’s hand and steps very close, looking Matt right in the eyes. 

          “Thank you,” Neil says, incredibly sincere, and Andrew’s breath catches. 

          “No prob, man.” Matt blinks a few times, his cheeks growing a bit pink. 

          “Have your bi panic later, Boyd,” Allison says, shoving gently at him. “We need to get Neil to the hotel.”

          The rest of the walk is distraction free, everyone seemingly holding in their questions. Once safely inside one of the hotel rooms, Neil yanks the dress over his head, and Allison darts forwards to grab the bottom of his chiton before he exposes himself to the room. 

          “I’ll get you some real clothes, just a sec,” Allison says, shaking her head at him. “Start answering questions, I guess. I’m sure everyone has a lot of them.”

          “What’s wrong with my clothes?” Neil complains, running his fingers along the hem at his thigh. Andrew has a brief moment where he imagines slipping his fingers under the soft cotton, feeling the smooth skin of Neil’s thighs, and fitting himself between them. 

          Aaron, bless him, elbows Andrew, effectively cutting off that train of thought. 

          “You’ve known him half an hour, don’t be gross,” Aaron mutters. 

          Aaron always seemed to know what Andrew was thinking and feeling, and it was the same for Andrew. They had jokingly called it their twin senses for years, but knew there was something a bit odd about how they always knew when the other was hurt, could practically feel the pain themselves, and could have whole conversations without ever saying a word. 

          Allison rolls her eyes at Neil and disappears from the room, leaving Neil to answer the sudden flurry of questions.

          “So the myth is true? You were cursed to be a statue until your soulmate touched you?” Aaron asks, and Neil makes a so-so motion with his hand.

          “I was stuck as a statue until my soulmate touched me, yeah, but it was not a curse. So, my father wanted to kill me, and so did a bunch of the people he associated with. They kept tracking me down and hurting me, so Allison devised a plan. She created the spell that transformed me, and put a fuck ton of protection spells on me so they could not destroy me. Ali knew fate would eventually bring my soulmate around, and even if it was a few thousand years, it was like moments for me.” Neil flicks his fingers, and pretty golden sparks fly from them. “How long has it been?”

          “Allison can do magic?” Kevin asks, eyes wide. “What the fuck?” 

          “Of course she can,” Neil snorts. “Is that not a normal thing anymore?”

          “No,” Andrew replies. “When did she cast the spell?”

          “It was summer,” Neil says voice trailing off as he looks at Andrew, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “You have eyes like honey, and sunshine hair. Such elegant cheekbones, darling, you are truly lovely.” Andrew feels warmth in his cheeks, knows the way the red is spreading across his cheeks like spilled ink, climbing up his ears and dousing his neck, knows how Aaron’s skin does the exact same thing. 

          “It’s been about two thousand years, Neil,” Allison says as she breezes back into the room. “Stop flirting with poor Andrew, people in this age think soulmates are nothing but a fantasy.” She flicks a hand and a dressing curtain appears, surrounding Neil. “Put these on.” Allison hands him a bundle of brightly colored cloth, and after a few moments the dressing curtain disappears. 

          Andrew’s throat gets very dry very quickly. 

          Allison, as usual, has outdone herself. Neil is dressed in a soft pink dungarees, cuffed at his mid thigh, and a flowy white tee shirt beneath. Matching pink tennies with little white socks cover his feet, and his hair appears to be cut and styled. 

          “That’s stupid,” Neil tells her, moving around a bit to test out his new clothes. “I’m going to get so warm in this, is there nothing else?”

          “Just cast a cooling spell,” Allison rolls her eyes. “You can still do that, can’t you?” Neil’s eyes seem to glow for a moment before the temperature of the room drops significantly, and  _ snow _ starts to drift over Allison. She glares at Neil, and he glares right back. 

          “It’s not as though I  _ wanted _ to be stuck as a statue for two thousand years, Allison.” Neil reminds her, finally letting the temperature climb back up. “It was kind of a last ditch effort to save my life, if you recall.”

          “I was kidding,” Allison rolls her eyes at him. “I’m sorry. I know missing all that time is probably a bit stressful.”

          “A bit?” Neil scoffs. “There are about a dozen things in this room I have no name for, including the clothing I’m wearing, my soulmate doesn’t believe in soulmates, and everyone I ever knew but you is dead! Yes, I think you can safely say I’m stressed.” Allison steps forwards, wrapping her arms around him.

          “I’m sorry,” she murmurs. “If I could have undone the spell before now?, I would have.” 

          “My father is dead,” Neil says, pulling away. “Lola, Romero, all of his goons, they are all gone, yes?”

          “Yes,” Allison nods. “I burned their bodies myself.” Neil smiles grimly before looking down.

          “And my mother?” His voice is quiet, heartbroken, and the whole room watches in silence as Allison wraps him in her arms again. 

          “She’s gone, baby. I made sure she was sent off properly, though. Mary dines with the Gods now.” Allison murmurs to him. He grabs fistfulls of her shirt, pressing his face against her neck, shoulders shaking with the force of his silent sobs. “Don’t be sad, Dearest. You know she is finally at rest, now that you are safe. Let me soothe your hurts, let me teach you about the things you missed.” 

          Neil takes a few minutes to calm down, letting Allison guide him to a chair and wipe at his wet eyes. 

          The blue, Andrew thinks, is even more intense with his sadness.

          “Soulmates are real,” Neil says softly, turning those blue eyes on Andrew. “That is not what we called them in my time, but it is your word for it. A bit lackluster, if you ask me. But it will have to do. It is my great honor to be yours, and I hope in time you will consent to being mine.”

          “Consent?” Andrew echoes, squinting. “Not an hour ago you kissed me without even asking, and now you want me to be what? Your boyfriend?” Neil blinks owlishly at him before turning to Allison and conversing in that old language of theirs. 

          “That was not a  _ kiss _ ,” Neil laughs softly. “The pressing of your mouth to mine was the binding agent of a spell to teach me your strange language. It is a greeting. Or, I suppose, it  _ was. _ ”

          “So you just went around kissing people?” Aaron asks, arching an eyebrow. 

          “ _ Kissing _ implies passion, romance. There is no word in your language for it, greeting is too vague.” Neil tilts his head, narrowing his eyes for a moment. “You took it for a kiss.” Andrew nods slowly, and Neil shakes his head. “Then I sincerely apologize. I meant no disrespect, and I will enthusiastically make amends for the damage I caused. My ignorance of your customs is no excuse. I will do whatever I can to right my wrongs.” 

          “The apology is enough for now,” Andrew waves a hand. “What determines soulmates? Who decided…” Andrew scowls, but forces the words out. “Who decided we were meant for each other?”

          “The Fates wrote our stories at the beginning of time,” Neil tells him. “When the world was created, each person had an other half, someone who would make them whole. Someone who would help them to be the best possible version of themselves. People who were able to find their other half, they were able to be truly happy. People like Allison are able to tap into the strings of Fate and read them, that is how we knew you were not yet born when Ali cast the spell. All in all it is very simple,” Neil’s lips turn into a gentle smile. “Should we both accept the bond, I would be yours, and you mine.”

          “Would I be immortal?” Andrew asks, leaning forward in interest. 

          “You could be already,” Neil glances between Andrew and Aaron. “Magic may be largely extinct in these times, but I sense strength in your blood. Twins are oft carriers, late to present but extremely powerful. Surely you have already noticed the bits of magic you share with your brother?” 

          Andrew and Aaron share a glance, and have one of their silent little conversations. “I simply assumed we were more attuned to each other, because we’ve been together so long.”

          “You shared a womb,” Neil laughs, waving his hand. Andrew watches the sparks fly, and wonders if Neil even realizes he is doing it. “The strongest connections form in times of shared experience. You can sense his pain, yes? Always know where he is?” The twins nod slowly. “Magic is something I’m hardly ever wrong about, I assure you. Your blood is old, the magic strong. You are likely to be immortal without any interference from me at all. Both of you.” 

          “Is anyone else hiding that they are magical?” Kevin asks alarmedly, and Neil turns a knife sharp smile on him. 

          “You can feign ignorance all you want, but the mark of magic is all over you. There is more to that stain on your face than meets the eye, hm? I can feel it from here.” Kevin pales, smacking a hand over his tattoo and stumbling backwards. “I can feel the magic singing in your blood, too.” Neil tilts his head, eyes lighting up briefly. “Have you made it your mission to surround yourself by people ignorant to their talents?” This, he asks of Allison, who shrugs.

          “Coach is the one who recruits them, not me. He was surprised when I asked about it, but turns out his recruiting criteria also includes  _ doesn’t know they’re magical. _ ” Allison snickers, and Neil shakes his head. 

          “It could be dangerous to house so many in one place, what is this Coach thinking?” Neil sighs, ignoring the surprised looks donning on everyone’s faces. 

          “You mean…” Matt says haltingly. “We’re all magic?”

          “Yes,” Neil says, turning his eyes on Matt. “Not a one of you is free of it, you’re all just untaught. I’m sure this Coach of yours had a plan, he could not have just intended to turn you out into the world again without knowledge of the things you are capable of.”

          “Coach has a lot of explaining,” Dan murmurs. “So do you two,” she gestures at Kevin and Allison. 

          “So you can sense other people’s magic?” Andrew asks. “That’s your magic?”

          “A bit,” Neil shrugs. “It is one of many talents I possess, definitely one of my stronger magics. Just as Ali can do things like reading the larger strings of Fate, but she could also turn me into a statue for thousands of years. I’m intrigued to see where your strengths will lie.”

          “Okay, so let me get this straight. Magic is real, we all have it, and you and Andrew are supposed to be soulmates?” Matt asks, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “I need to sit down,” he leans against the wall. “And a drink, I definitely need a drink.”

          “We aren’t supposed to be soulmates,” Neil rolls his eyes. “We simply are. It is a connection that has existed between us since the pieces of star that made our bones were created billions of years ago, and will continue to exist until the sun expands and destroys us all. Whether we choose to accept it or not is an entirely other entity, but the string is there regardless.” 

          “And we all have one?” Dan asks, and Neil gives her a soft smile. 

          “Do you not know your own heart?” Neil glances at Matt. “Are you oblivious enough to not see who is standing right next to you? There is not a bond more obvious than that of you and… I’m sorry, was it Boyd?”

          “Matt Boyd,” Matt says, staring at Dan. “Dan is my soulmate?”

          “Is that even a question?” Neil snorts. “Funny how so many of you are paired off, are you even aware of it?” 

          “Neil,” Allison warns. “They already have so much to process, maybe don’t spring that on them too.”

          “She is perfectly aware of what she is, and who you are to her,” Neil says softly. “But I will not force you to address it before you are ready. Tell me about the new world, I wish to know everything.” 

          The Foxes, save Dan and Matt who disappear into another room presumably to ‘talk’ about the whole soulmates thing, introduce themselves and list everything they can think of that Neil could need to know. 

          “That’s so neat,” Neil murmurs, flipping the smartphone around in his hand. “And it just connects to the others, regardless of how far you are?”

          “Yup,” Allison says, taking her phone back. “I’ll get you one, along with papers. Care to learn a sport?”

          “Sport, you mean this game your team plays? You won a tournament, yes?” Neil asks, glancing at Andrew before looking back to Allison. 

          “Exy, yeah. Once Kevin recovers from his freakout, I’m sure he’d be happy to explain everything about it to you.”

          “I’m not freaking out,” Kevin mumbles. “I just wasn’t expecting to have _ that _ exposed to the whole team today.”

          “You probably shouldn’t have gotten a sigil on your face, then,” Neil retorts. “How is that logical, especially with how you have all described the world today.”

          “Riko insisted,” Kevin whispers. “I didn’t have a choice.”

          “I can remove it,” Neil suggests. “You should not bear a mark you do not want.” Kevin stares at him, a look in his eyes Andrew doesn’t recognize. 

          “I’ll think about it,” Kevin finally says. “I’m gonna go… process, I guess.” Kevin stands and stumbles out of the room. 

          “I will approach him about this Exy later. Andrew?” Neil turns to Andrew, pursing his lips. “Would you consent to going for a walk with me? I’d love to see how the city has changed, and it will be far more beautiful with you at my side.” Andrew feels himself flush again but gives a short nod. 

          “Tell me more about your magic,” Andrew murmurs as they exit the hotel building a few minutes later. “Could you turn someone into a statue for two thousand years?”

          “Probably,” Neil smiles sunnily at him, then looks around, carefully examining every detail of the scene in front of him from the pretty fountain to the dusty cobblestones. “Recognizing magic in others, seeing their potential, is something I’m rather good at, however it is but a facet of my true calling. I can see into the mind, manipulate it if I want. I can tell every detail about a person in seconds just by looking at them. My strength is Seeing. The past, the present, the future, they are all mine with just a flick of my fingers. Allison can only see major details, the big picture. I could tell you what you’re going to eat every day for the rest of your life.” 

          “That seems invasive,” Andrew bristles, eyeing Neil.

          “It is,” Neil waves a hand. “I don’t generally look into people unless I believe they pose a threat to me or mine.”

          “So you haven’t looked at my life?” Andrew releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Neil nods his assent. 

          “You are my soulmate. Everything we are to experience, I wish to be pleasantly surprised with. How do you say… I believe the phrase is ‘no spoilers?’” Neil shakes his head, lips still tugged into a smile. “These words of yours, they are so strange.”

          “That language you were speaking before, that sounded strange to me,” Andrew says. “Perhaps in time, it won’t be so odd.”

          “Mayhaps.” Neil muses, walking up to a nearby fountain. “This is incredible.” He turns back to Andrew, and gets that glint in his eye that Andrew knows means Neil’s about to say something stupid. “Easily outshined by your beauty, though.” Andrew was right, and is also very gay. He’s known Neil for approximately one hour, and already wants to hold his hand, tell Neil about his tragic backstory, then make out in the back of Andrew’s car. 

          “You don’t know anything about me,” Andrew says, silently cursing at how choked his voice sounds. 

          “I know you are immensely protective of those you care for,” Neil smiles. “I know you are trustworthy, and make me feel safer than I ever have before. I know you are the other half of my soul, and I was made to love you. I know I’ve waited my whole life to meet you. I also know you would do anything to protect your brother and cousin, that you were willing to do a stupid pose for a photo to please your mother.” Andrew’s eyes narrow at that.

          “You heard that?”

          “Everything started to come back to me as you drew near. The magic holding me knew my soulmate had arrived, and began to weaken in preparation of your touch.” Neil purses his lips, hand raising so his fingers can hide the tiny, secret smile that graces his lips. “I know you’d like to hold my hand.” 

          “I thought you said you hadn’t looked into my mind?” Andrew arches an eyebrow. 

          “I cannot help it if you happen to shout things at me with your mind,” Neil shrugs, his eyes playful. “I know you’d like to do things other than hold my hand.”

          “I hate you,” Andrew blurts, feeling his face begin to stain pink. 

          “Liar,” Neil drops his hand, revealing the brilliant smile hidden beneath. “You’ve only just met me but you already like me very much. It’s okay, I like you too.” Andrew glares at him. “I’ve waited two thousand years for you, Andrew. I don’t mind waiting a while longer.”

          “And if I never consent?” 

          “Then I will respect your choice, and keep my heartbreak private so as to not make you uncomfortable.” Andrew takes a moment to focus on his breathing, waiting until it is even and his heartbeat calm before replying.

          “Just holding hands.” Andrew says, awkwardly holding his own out. “For now.” Neil’s face lights up, cheeks growing rosy and lips tilting up. He ever so carefully slides his fingers between Andrew’s, pressing their palms together.

          “Thank you,” Neil says sincerely, and Andrew feels his own face heat up. 

          Maybe this whole soulmates thing isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
